


Sometimes Slower is Better Than Faster

by TRANScendtheBInary



Series: Robin Tales [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Goddamn Bats and their freaky ability to be smart, No real focus, Other, Robin is a fucking genius, Team Bonding, Team as Family, You know what... fuck calculus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheros have homework.  But can the team with the help of Robin defeat the evils of CALCULUS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Slower is Better Than Faster

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net A/N:  
> Ok here's the next chapter, thinking about it being a bit about Robin/Wally friendship thingy. No not a slash…. I don't do slash…. awkward. This is more of a group wisdom not just Wally, originally yes but my computer froze and I lost the original, which is why I am going to keep these short. Oh and I believe I am going to keep these short, because it gives me more time to write more of them! Sorry if this is lazy writting, I wrote this at 2:47 in the morning ha couldn't sleep...

        Robin was doing what Robin normally does when the group has a homework hour... that is, not get any work done and be to busy helping the others. Right now he was helping Artemis with a particularly difficult calculus problem.

        "It's not that difficult to understand see-" Robin begins to explain to her how it works.

"You can do calculus without a calculator?" Kaldur asks looking up from a book that he was currently reading, the Atlantean didn't go to school, thus not having to do any homework.

        "Gah! I give up this is impossible!" Artemis chucks the textbook but Robin catches it so fast that even Wally was surprised.

"Let's go back to the basics okay?" He tries hoping she will comply. Robin's adorableness is impossible to resist so she complies.

        "How are you so good at that?" Megan watches awestruck as Robin begins to write out various equations and begins to explain them much slower to Artemis.

"Yea I mean, dude, really, your in like middle school and your helping high school students do CALCULUS!" Wally shouts. Man poor Robin just isn't getting a break today.

        "I skipped two grades in middle school, have the Goddamn Batman as a teacher, and I'm a techie wizard, you fill in the rest." Robin snaps back.

* * *

        "Thanks for helping me Robin." Artemis says.

"Robin could you explain to me what the Pythagorean Theorem is... it is a bunch of triangles no?" Megan asks. Everyone notices that the boy wonder is looking spent.

        "Sure Megan, happy to lend my knowledge to those who need it." Robin sits next to the martian, and the second tutoring session begins.

...

        "Oh I get it now, a squared plus b squared **equals** c squared! Hello Megan!" Robin grins at the simplicity of learning.

"Robin this textbook is going to kill me... gah, stupid English teacher with stupid grades." Wally moans.

        "Uh. English. Not my best subject, I get a C+ in that. Not much of a shock considering English is my second language and I still have problems with it today." Everyone hears the shame in Robin's voice.

"How on earth are you getting a higher grade than me! And English isn't your first language? What is?" Robin smirks.

        "Romani, why do you ask, want a little help with that disregarded French assignment lying under your foot?" Wally glares at the boy wonder but is interrupted by a question.

"Robin friend, you look tired, yet you still haven't finished your own assignments. Do you require a break?" Kaldur had noticed that throughout the day the boy's own school books lay untouched.

        "I will do them slow and on my own time, I learned the hard way, that trying to cram everything in at once never works out. I did it for a English Language Learning assessment and got a D+ on it. Batman was P.I.S.S.E.D."

        "Well some people in this room could learn from that example." Conner who had been watching the whole exchange, points to the piles of homework that still needed to be done for Wally and Artemis.

"School's for fools, and I'm not a tool. Besides I am a superhero, why should school matter?" Wally retorts

        "I have a busy enough life with the team, besides this is only math right now, I haven't even started the 10 page paper for English." Robin sighs and shakes his head.

        "If you don't get your work done, the work that you are purposely procrastinating on I will **never** help you in math again." That was a serious threat to Wally and Artemis. Robin narrows his eyes to the awe fear striking Bat glare, and both students immediately begin doing the assignments that were the ones they didn't want to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story On: [ ED A/N: Lesson of the Day, don't tick off a tired Bat unless you want to end up never reciving his superiour intelligence help again.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8077686/2/Robin-Tales)


End file.
